


It's a Bat Thing

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [5]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm… not sure I quite understand what has happened here today?" </p>
<p>"It's a Bat thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Bat Thing

"Hello, my Ruby Princess!"

Wally glared. "Stop calling me that, Red," he hissed. This day couldn't get any worse. First he was kidnapped by Megaphone and now this stupid thief was calling him princess… again! He was not a princess! "And I didn't think you would stoop so low as to team up with this idiot."

The red colored magician looked to the side where Megaphone was booming on about his current plans. "I'm offended," Red finally said. "I would never stoop that low to join up with the likes of _him_. I simply heard you were captured."

Wally scowled. "And what you're here to rescue me?"

"He isn't allowed to take you!" Megaphone boomed.

Red smirked. "No no, I leave the rescuing to your knight." It was then that he noticed the dark bruise around Wally's eye. "What is this?" he asked pointing to Wally's face.

"What is wh—oh you mean the black eye?" Wally asked.

Red twirled around to face Megaphone. "You hurt him?" he gaped.

"So the boy is a little roughed up," Megaphone scowled. "No worse then what he and his little friends did to me."

"You hurt him," Red repeated. The disbelief was evident in his voice. "I can't believe you hurt him."

"He's my enemy! Of course I hurt him!" Megaphone bellowed.

Red's tone of voice took a frustrated edge. "I understand you're new to crime."

"Six months and eight days!" Wally chirped, interrupting Red.

"But surely you know that you just violated one of the taboos," Red continued.

"Taboos?" Megaphone asked. There were no taboos in committing crimes. The only taboos were your own personal ones and hurting Kid Flash was not a taboo on Megaphone's list.

"You're helpless!" Red distressed. "If you don't know the taboos it's no wonder you failed at committing crimes so far!" He then turned to Wally, "and you should be ashamed for allowing yourself to be captured by such an idiot."

"HEY!" both Wally and Megaphone chorused together.

Red just shook his head. "I will take my leave. I do not want to be here when Little Knight figures out that you hurt his princess. Or better yet I'll simply call him."

As soon as he said that, Megaphone went flying into a wall. Standing where Megaphone once was, was Robin.

"Hey Rob!" Wally greeted. His smile was wide.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "KF, are you okay? Did Red hurt you too?" Red instantly threw his hands up in the air and wisely took a step away from Wally.

"Nah. All Megaphone's fault. I'm mostly fine."

"Mostly?" Robin hissed.

"Ah well, my ears are still kinda ringing from whatever sound attack Megaphone hit me and I think I might have a concussion," Wally confessed. "But a few more minutes of superspeed healing should patch it up.

Robin twitched before he side stepped to avoid the sonic wave. Megaphone had recovered and gotten back to his feet.

"YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Red," Robin addressed the thief in a frigid tone.

"Yes?" Red suppressed the urge to wince. Little Knight was not happy.

"I can trust you to take Kid Flash outside to my teammates right?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Red snapped his fingers and the bonds holding Wally fell apart. With a wave of his hand, Wally was now floating in midair. Red knew it would not be wise to touch the speedster when Robin this pissed off.

"Hey, Rob! Bats said you're not allowed to hide the body of this one?" Wally called out as Red pushed him out of the warehouse.

"Yeah yeah," Robin said before he launched himself at Megaphone.

Red could almost feel pity for his fellow criminal. But seeing Robin aim a kick straight of Megaphone's throat, he decided it wasn't worth it.  
 _  
'Thud!'  
'Thud!'  
'BOOM!'  
_  
Definitely not worth it.

Outside the team was approaching the warehouse as Red and Wally were exiting.

"RED!" Kaldur shouted. In an instant his water bearers were unsheathed. Artemis had her bow draw, her arrows aimed at Red. Superboy clenched his fist and Megan was hovering in the air.

"Wait!" Red shouted.

At the same time Wally greeted his teammates. "Hey guys."

"Let him go," Megan demanded.

"I will if you people let me!" Red said with a huff. He dumped Wally into Kaldur's arms. "Do you think I want Little Knight's wrath?"

"Where's Robin?" Artemis asked. Her arrows were still drawn.

"Inside," Wally said. He motioned for Kaldur to put him down. His head still felt a little woozy, but he could stand.

They interrupted by a loud scream.

Red winced that time. "I don't suggest going in there. Little Knight is not happy."

There was another scream.

"What is he doing in there?" Superboy asked.

"Rob doesn't really like when villains hurt me," Wally said with a shrug. "I'm not entirely sure where he picked that up from though."

Red stared at Wally in amazement. "Doesn't know where…" he muttered under his breath. He started to wonder how hard his princess had hit his head. Anyone could clearly see that Little Knight obviously learned it from Big Knight. Red actually dreaded the day when Little Knight added the rest of his teammates to the list of 'people whom one should not harm unless that one has a death wish.'

There's one more scream before Robin exits from the warehouse.

"You did leave him alive right, Rob?" Wally asked. "And you didn't hide him in some obscure location right? Batman said you're grounded for a week if you did that again. Cause next week is movie Saturday and we not missing that."

Robin huffed. "Of course." Then he quietly muttered, "Though the guy deserves to be dumped in the middle of nowhere."

"You don't really have to go batshit crazy on them every time you know?" Wally said. "Getting hurt is part of the job."

Robin made a 'che' sound. "I have to. Your kidnapping quota has nearly tripled this year."

"He's got a point," Artemis remarked. The team nodded in agreement next to her.

Wally gave them a mock look of hurt. "It isn't my fault that my civilian best friend gets kidnapped on a regularly basis!" He shot a glare at Robin.

"Whatever," Robin said. He grabbed Wally by the arm and proceeded to drag him off. "C'mon. Superspeed healing or not, you're gonna have that concussion looked at."

"Then ice cream?" Wally sounded so hopeful.

Robin's lips tugged upward into a smirk. "Yes then ice cream."

"Your treat?"

Robin scowled. "You don't let yourself get kidnapped just so you'll get ice cream from me afterwards do you?"

"Of course not!"

As they watch Robin dragged Wally back to the bioship, Megan looked at the rest of the team. "I'm… not sure I quite understand what has happened here today?" she said hesitantly.

"It's a Bat thing," Red said.

"Oh. That explains everything."


End file.
